1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection device, an object detection method, and a computer-readable medium recording a program therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional technique, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-318515 discloses a technique to detect a face in frame images successively obtained by capturing images.